


It's Rodent Time

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Crack, Cumplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Ratatouille AU, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Fluff, Unsafe Kitchen Practices, beastiality, bottom!chanyeol, but if it didn't and you're still interested, but like in a sexy way, crack smut, cucumber, dom!Kyungsoo, god don't read this, health code violation, if that's how it's spelled, inappropriate use of produce, no really he's a rat in this fic, rat blowjob, rat!kyungsoo, sub!Chanyeol, that should tell you enough right there, where you don't mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Ratatouille AU where rat!Kyungsoo finds out that human!Chanyeol is a Big Sub.Please, for your sake and mine, don't read this.





	1. Part 1: The Ratastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).

> Don't ask me how this happened. I don't want to talk about it. I wrote it in like 2.5 hours and honestly I don't hate the writing. I just hate myself for writing. There will be two more parts to this eventually. 
> 
> Read the tags, friends, because if you don't and then get mad at me in the comments, I'm just going to throw more rats at you.
> 
> To Becks and Anna....this is all your fault.

Kyungsoo’s been noticing it for a while, the way Chanyeol shivers when he yanks particularly hard on his hair. The way his ears turn red and he shifts from foot-to-foot, breathing a little harder as he darted around the kitchen, following directions so perfectly, so obediently. The best puppet-assistant a rat could ask for. Likely the _only _human who would ever allow a rat to sit on their head and use them as a vessel to channel his culinary prowess because of stupid things like _health codes_.

Kyungsoo doesn’t _have _to sit on Chanyeol’s head anymore. He has his own restaurant, and no one would dare say anything about a rat in the kitchen. But working with the open flames on the stove is much easier and much _safer _from Chanyeol’s pretty brown curls. And he likes being so close to the human. After a year of working together, hiding Chanyeol’s lacking ability in the kitchen and giving Kyungsoo a chance to live out his life’s dream, he’s gotten a little attached. More than a little attached, if he’s honest about the way he likes to linger on crates and watch Chanyeol cook from behind, cute little ass shifting in his pants.

Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo the chance to do what he loves. He wonders if he’ll give him the chance to do _who _he loves too.

Chanyeol never responds much to Kyungsoo’s flirtations, doesn’t notice how he refuses to sit on anyone else’s head. Of course, not just anyone responds to having their hair pulled the way Chanyeol does, arms flailing around to do what Kyungsoo wants them to do, so that’s understandable. But Chanyeol has never given any sign that’s interested in Kyungsoo in the same way.

Not until one evening after dinner service, all the other workers having gone home and left just Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to do a bit of prep work for the next day. Kyungsoo looks up from where he’s ticking off items on the to-do list and watches Chanyeol go up on his tiptoes to reach an extra bottle of olive oil. His body stretches out, long and lean and gorgeous.

And Kyungsoo decides he doesn’t want to just hint at his feelings anymore. “Hey, Chanyeol,” he starts. The human drops back down onto the balls of his feet and turns, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in a way that drives Kyungsoo a little insane.

“Yeah, Soo?” Chanyeol smiles like a sunbeam.

Kyungsoo pauses, nails on his back paws clicking nervously against the metal counter as he fidgets. He’s never been good at words, preferring to let his actions or his creations do the talking. It’s worked for him so far, why not now? He walks to the edge of the counter, “Let me up?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol grins and steps in close enough so that Kyungsoo can walk into his outstretched hand, palm up. Kyungsoo scurries up his arm and onto his shoulder before his confidence runs out. He pulls himself up onto Chanyeol’s head using the curls Chanyeol’s let grow long.

He pauses once he’s settled, strands of soft hair held tightly in his paws. There’s a chance that Chanyeol doesn’t feel the same way, that his red face and bouts of panting were physical reactions that he had no control over and Kyungsoo’s making a big mistake. He could ruin this thing they’ve got going on, an easy friendship and great business partnership. But if he’s right – if he’s _right_, he could have his cake and eat it too. No matter how little that cake may be.

“Tell me if you don’t like this.”

Kyungsoo _yanks _on Chanyeol’s hair and the human whines, ears turning red as he braces a hand against the counter. “Wh-what? S-Soo,” his voices comes out high, breathy and trembling.

Kyungsoo waits for a protest, some sign that Chanyeol isn’t enjoying this as much as his full-body shudder says he does. And when nothing comes, he yanks again, even harder. “You like this, don’t you, big boy? Like having your hair pulled like the bitch you are?”

Chanyeol just makes these soft, high-pitched sounds as his body shakes. Kyungsoo crawls to his hairline and grins at the deep red flush covering his entire face. He can see how Chanyeol’s knees are threatening to buckle from here too. It’s the most gratifying thing he’s ever witnessed, knowing that _he’s _doing this to Chanyeol. The bulge in Chanyeol’s pants is all for _him_.

“Tell me,” Kyungsoo hisses, pulling pawful after pawful of hair and making the human cry out, “Tell me, Chanyeol. Tell me how much you like it. How much you want it. How much you _need _it.”

“N-_need _it, Soo! Feels so – so good!” Chanyeol’s voice breaks on a moan and Kyungsoo’s heart races. He didn’t think Chanyeol would admit it so fast, be so open to his touch. It makes him feel powerful, a god among rats to have such a lovely human moaning for him like this.

“Tell me more, big boy. How long have you wanted this?”

Chanyeol pauses then, bites down on his lip like he’s trying to keep his secrets in. Kyungsoo growls and pulls his hair down by the root. Makes it _hurt_.

And Chanyeol buckles, whining so beautifully. “Long time! So long! W-wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how. Thought that you didn’t n-notice how much I liked you, did-didn’t want me like this – _ah!”_

Kyungsoo grins, purrs, “Good boy. My big boy is so good, how could I not want him? Want to make him blush and squirm, pant and whimper for me so prettily. Want to see him fall apart for my eyes only. You’re already so hard for me.”

“Haven’t been with anyone since I met you. L-liked you so much, didn’t want to get involved with anyone in case…in case…”

“In case I wanted you?” Chanyeol nods and the motion forces Kyungsoo to hold on tighter to Chanyeol’s hair, not that he’s complaining. The human whimpers, so, so sensitive on his scalp. So sensitive that all it takes is a few pulls to start breaking him apart. Kyungsoo wonders if he’s this sensitive anywhere else on his body. The realization that Chanyeol has been holding out, keeping himself open in case Kyungsoo showed interest fills the rat with possessive glee. “Oh, what a _good boy. _I thought you’d be a little slut, but I don’t mind being wrong. Have you ever touched yourself thinking of me?”

Chanyeol nods again and Kyungsoo can just _see _the embarrassment on his face. “L-lots of times. Thought about this, you pulling my hair and talking to me, ordering me around. Th-thought about…about you b-biting me, giving me hickeys. One time I thought about you – _ah, Soo, please _as a giant rat, b-big enough to fuck me.”

Admitting to getting himself off while thinking about a rat, there’s probably nothing more embarrassing for a human than that. But Chanyeol admits it freely, responds so enthusiastically to everything Kyungsoo’s giving, no matter how awful it would be if another human found out.

It awakens the soft, squishy feelings Kyungsoo has for him. They peek out through the want to dominate Chanyeol until he’s crying, until Kyungsoo can’t even sit on top of his head anymore without getting turned on. Makes him want to pamper Chanyeol just a little bit. He hadn’t gone into this planning to get Chanyeol off, but he’s certainly not against it.

“There’s my slut. I knew you were gagging for it, _for me_. I might not be able to fuck you, but maybe I can give you something else. How does that sound? You want something up your ass, big boy?”

“Please,” Chanyeol whimpers, “please please please. Want it, wanna come. You feel so good, want you so bad, _please _let me come.”

The human is about three seconds and another yank on his hair away from crumpling to the ground. He could probably come from just Kyungsoo in his hair alone, maybe a trip down to his chest to play with his nipples to see if they’re sensitive too, but Kyungsoo wants to make it good for Chanyeol. He scans the kitchen for anything that his big boy can use to get himself off and grins as he lays eyes on the nearby counter.

He pulls at Chanyeol’s hair and holds it to get his attention, “If you want to come, you’re going to listen and obey, understood? Good boy. Grab the olive oil and the uncut cucumber from the salad bar, and then sit down and get your pants off.”

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate, just grabs what Kyungsoo asks for and falls onto his ass, legs shaking like a newborn fawn. Kyungsoo holds on tight as the human wiggles out of his pants and underwear, hissing when his bare ass touches the cold tile floor.

His cock is long and thick, pretty where it’s jutting out from a nest of wiry hair. Precum rolls down the shaft and one of Chanyeol’s hands goes to wrap around it before freezing in midair. Kyungsoo didn’t tell him he could touch yet.

“You listen so well, big boy,” the rat purrs, “Did everything just like I said.”

“Uh-huh, w-wanna be a good boy.” Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut and his head tips back, like a fucking work of art in one of the museums Chanyeol took Kyungsoo to months ago. Except more beautiful and more rare than any work of art will ever be. This masterpiece is for Kyungsoo’s eyes only.

“And what a good boy you are,” Kyungsoo crawls forward and pets along Chanyeol’s brow, scratching gently with his nails. “Now, take off your shirt for me and lie back.”

Chanyeol divests himself of his last bit of clothing and throws it off to the side. He shivers as his entire back is exposed to the cold of the floor, but doesn’t complain, just obeys like he always does. Kyungsoo doesn’t think submission has ever looked so good.

With Chanyeol’s body flat, he can safely crawl down to the man’s chest. He knows his nails are sharp, like little pinpricks against skin, but Chanyeol never complains, just shudders and makes those gorgeous noises of pleasure. Kyungsoo licks a stripe across one of Chanyeol’s nipples with his little tongue, curls his tail around the other, and feels a dark sense of accomplishment when Chanyeol arches into the touch.

“You like that?” Chanyeol nods, eyes screwed shut and lower lip sucked between his teeth. Kyungsoo wonders if there’s any way he could get to experience that pretty mouth someday, but he shoves the thought aside in favor of biting down on Chanyeol’s chest. He uses his front teeth to nibble and gnaw until a dark mark blooms.

Chanyeol whimpers and moans, gags for it, the whole time.

So Kyungsoo leaves another, and another, and _another_. He goes back in between to lave at one of Chanyeol’s nipples, watches as his cock drools more and more precum. “Coat one hand in olive oil and finger yourself. Put the other on your cock but _do not _come.”

“K-kay.”

Kyungsoo goes back to work covering Chanyeol’s chest in purple and red. The new bottle of olive oil is opened, three fingers on Chanyeol’s right hand covered in the stuff before he spreads his legs and reaches down between them to start opening himself up. Kyungsoo listens to the slick noises of Chanyeol’s fingers in his hole, slippery, _obscene_, and wonders how much Chanyeol would care if he rubbed himself off against the slick skin of asshole when all this is said and done.

The hand on Chanyeol’s dick hardly moves. He’s too focused on the sensations coming from his hole, his chest – his hair, when Kyungsoo scurries up to his shoulder and yanks on some of the longer curls at the back of his head. Kyungsoo likes watching as Chanyeol just squeezes at his shaft, panting softly even as his fingers at his hole keep making those delicious noises.

But he seems to be struggling to reach his prostate, hips shifting helplessly. He whines, dumps some olive oil straight onto his hole, and whines again when he _still _can’t reach it. “What’s wrong, big boy,” Kyungsoo asks, “not enough?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, tears of frustration welling up in the corners of his eyes. Kyungsoo laughs to himself, because if Chanyeol’s frustrated now he’s going to go insane when Kyungsoo decides he’s ready to start learning how to edge himself. “It’s not enough,” he whimpers, “Can’t come like this.”

“No? Then lube up the cucumber. I want to see you fuck yourself with it, come on it like you would if it were me fucking you.” And that gets the most beautiful noise yet.

Chanyeol’s hands shake as he hurries to coat the cucumber in olive oil and line it up with his hole. Kyungsoo scurries down his body to rest on his thigh and watches as Chanyeol’s little hole, red and puffy from abuse, is forced to open up for the intrusion. Chanyeol tosses his head from side-to-side and moans as it slowly slides in, dick flexing against his stomach.

Kyungsoo always makes sure that they buy cucumbers deemed _too large _for other restaurants, something about the different grades of cucumber and other human bullshit, because they were cheaper and still good quality. Now, he’s blessing past-Kyungsoo for his excellent produce buying decisions, because this cucumber is _thick _and Chanyeol’s moaning like he’s dying as it fills him up. It must be so big inside him compared to his fingers, pressing right up against the bundle of nerves he’d been searching for.

“Oh _god_,” Chanyeol’s voice cracks, “it’s so big, Soo. I-I can’t – I’m so _full_.”

“Can you take it? Does it hurt too much?” For all Kyungsoo’s enjoying watching Chanyeol’s little hole stretch to take the cucumber in, he doesn’t want to actually _hurt _him. Never wants to hurt Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol shakes his head. “F-feels so good. Like being full.”

He thrusts the cucumber in and out of himself a few times, hand on his dick squeezing every once in a while, before embarrassment leaks into his voice. “Soo, I’m really close.”

Kyungsoo pauses from where he’d crawled back up Chanyeol’s chest to nibble at his nipple. Kyungsoo blinks in surprise because he thought Chanyeol would last longer than this, but he’s been riled up for a while and has a monster of a cucumber jammed up his ass.

“Then shove that cucumber in as far as you feel is safe, leave it there, and jack yourself off.”

He looks up and sees the flush on Chanyeol’s face spreading down his neck, eyes still screwed shut as he shoves the cucumber back inside himself and lets it sit there, pressed against his prostate if the way he’s babbling is any indication. Kyungsoo walks over the garden of bruises he left over Chanyeol’s chest and settles himself in Chanyeol’s hair again, watching with sharp, beady eyes as the man follows his orders so perfectly.

Chanyeol uses the hand coated in olive oil to jack himself off, quick strokes that squeeze up at the head of his dick. His hips keep shifting, trying to arch up into the air and then falling down again as the cucumber moves. Kyungsoo imagines what Chanyeol’s hole must look like now, probably clenching down around the cucumber inside it as he gets closer and closer.

His sounds get higher, breathier, almost pitifully desperate. His head tries to toss from side-to-side but stops once Kyungsoo grabs two pawfuls of hair and reminds Chanyeol to stay still. “You close, big boy? Gonna come all over yourself for me?”

“Uh-huh, so close! S-so close! Wanna come! Wanna come all over myself like a good boy please let me come, Soo, please please _please _let me come!”

Kyungsoo shifts around so that his snout is nestled right next to a sensitive ear, “Come for me, Chanyeol, do it.” And then he uses his back paws to grab two more pawfuls of hair and pulls with all his might.

Chanyeol arches his back so hard Kyungsoo is almost worried that he’ll hurt himself, and _screams_. He comes all over himself, painting his tummy and chest with lines of white as he sobs out his pleasure. Kyungsoo wishes he could see how Chanyeol’s hole must be spasming, squeezing around the cucumber and pressing it even harder against his prostate, making him come that much more.

When he’s finally spent, Chanyeol relaxes back onto the ground with a heavy sigh, eyelids fluttering. He pulls the cucumber out with a soft whimper and then settles into his hard-earned afterglow.

Kyungsoo licks at Chanyeol’s lips, not quite a kiss, but as much of one as he can give with Chanyeol so out of it. He’s been aroused since this whole thing started – rats and other rodents get horny at the drop of a fucking hat – but he’d ignored it in favor of getting Chanyeol off.

Now, it’s raging at him and all he can think about is how sweet Chanyeol’s tongue looks where the tip of it is resting against his lower lip.

“Chanyeol,” he whispers, “stick your tongue out for me? All the way, like you’re eating ice cream. And tell me if you don’t like this.”

Chanyeol sticks his tongue out, lets it rest like a dog’s on a hot day. The pink of it is enticing, the way it glistens with saliva and twitches as Kyungsoo positions himself over it. His own dick comes out of its sheath and he rocks it down onto Chanyeol’s tongue. Chanyeol jerks at the taste of Kyungsoo’s tiny cock but doesn’t protest, just sticks his tongue out a little further and whines. Kyungsoo bets that if he asked Chanyeol to, he’d lick at his dick like a lollipop.

And maybe he will someday, when he’s not so blissed out and tired. For now, Kyungsoo wants to take it easy on him and settles for rutting against the pink flesh like he owns it. “Such a good fucking boy,” Kyungsoo hisses. Chanyeol’s tongue is so soft against his dick, hot and wet and _perfect_.

Chanyeol is so fucking _perfect _for him.

Kyungsoo ruts himself against Chanyeol’s tongue, faster and faster. Chanyeol whines and Kyungsoo thinks he can see the human’s dick twitch against his thigh in interest. Kyungsoo grunts at the idea of Chanyeol getting turned to the idea of a rat using his tongue to get off, pleasure spiraling higher.

“Gonna come in your mouth.” The fur on Kyungsoo’s stomach is wet with Chanyeol’s spit, sticking together in a way that’s going to suck to clean later. Chanyeol pulls his tongue back into his mouth to rewet it and Kyungsoo changes position, braces himself on the skin under Chanyeol’s nose.

Chanyeol sticks his tongue back out and tries to _lick _at Kyungsoo’s dick, whimpering as it rubs against his flesh. And that just about does Kyungsoo in – Chanyeol licking at his cock, chasing after his cum like the little slut Kyungsoo knew he was.

“You like that, huh? Want a fucking _rat _to come in your mouth? Swallow my cum like a slut? You know how often rats fuck right? I could fuck your tongue ten times a day, make sure you always have enough cum in your stomach to keep you happy.”

Kyungsoo rambles on and on, getting more and more vulgar the closer he gets to orgasm. “Yeah, fuck, lick me. God, we’re going to get you the biggest fucking toys, fill you up until you cry. Maybe get one of those vibrators that are connected to phones and make you work a whole shift with one inside you. And _you _won’t get to come, but you’ll use your tongue to get me off as many times as I want. _Fuck_, I’m close – gonna, oh fuck, gonna come! And you’re gonna take it all, you little fucking rat slut!”

Kyungsoo’s hips stutter and he comes hard onto Chanyeol’s tongue, painting it white as the human whimpers and whines above him.

“Swallow it, big boy, or you won’t get any more.” And Chanyeol does, dutifully pulls his tongue back into his mouth and swallows what Kyungsoo gave him. “Taste good?” Chanyeol nods. He makes a soft little noise of appreciation and then pokes the tip of his tongue back out like Kyungsoo might give him more that very second.

Kyungsoo laughs, “Give me a few minutes, not even rats can get hard _that _fast. We should probably clean up and go back to your place anyway, this is a health code violation if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Can we bring the cucumber,” Chanyeol asks, voice small. “It’s bigger than any of my toys.” Kyungsoo looks up at him from where the rat had collapsed on his chest and is reminded of how cute the human is, how he feels a lot more than lust for him.

“Yeah, big boy, we can bring the cucumber. I want to fuck your tongue while you fuck yourself with it, see what makes you come harder.” And then Kyungsoo lays down to rest for a few seconds, dick already twitching at the thought of making Chanyeol come again.


	2. The Squeakquel (Kill Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As was demanded by Mandy and a few others: "imma need kyungsoo to morph into huge rattie sometime"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anna, Becks, Mandy, and anyone else who actually enjoys this fic.
> 
> This was somehow self-indulgent, bc i just got to wreck chanyeol and mention some of my kinks (chanyeol getting filled with cum, chanyeol getting fucked in front of people and humiliated, chanyeol getting fucked in general)
> 
> If you made it this far, you already know the deal and know exactly what fresh hell you've gotten yourself into. If you stumbled here by some grave mistake......read the tags and don't complain in the comments or i will write chanyeol getting gangbanged by ot12 rats. 
> 
> There will be a 3rd part of this...likely the most tame out of the bunch

Chanyeol curls his fingers into dark, coarse hair, eyes squeezed shut as a tongue rasps against his neck. He sucks in a breath and it’s like he’s underwater, everything rushed and achingly slow all at once. The warm, heavy weight above him shifts; nails scratch against his skin as paws search for a better hold on his hips.

The tongue passes over his neck again and he whines. “What,” Kyungsoo coos, “isn’t this what you want? Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?”

Chanyeol forces his eyes open and blinks up at the rat above him, human-sized and heavy enough to hold him. Pin him down. Make him feel small and helpless and _cherished _as Kyungsoo takes him apart. Beady eyes stare back, sparking with vicious arousal that’s all for him. Chanyeol nods.

“Then why are you whining, big boy?” Kyungsoo nibbles at his earlobe and Chanyeol squirms underneath him, fur brushing against his bare chest and belly, tickles the head of his cock. He doesn’t remember getting undressed, doesn’t remember getting hard either. The thoughts are fleeting though, slipping out of his hands as Kyungsoo’s tongue curls around the shell of his ear and a paw lets go of his hip to pull at his hair.

Chanyeol’s back arches at the sensation, body pulled tight like a bowstring. And it’s so _intense, _waves of pleasure crashing through him, every single nerve firing at once. “G-good! Feels good, Soo – _ah!_”

Kyungsoo chuckles. He lets go of Chanyeol’s hair and drags his paw back down Chanyeol’s chest, nails catching on his nipple. It should hurt, should burn like fire. Instead, Chanyeol lets out a little scream at sharp, electric pleasure and holds onto Kyungsoo’s fur as tight as he can.

“Oh, you beautiful boy,” Kyungsoo sighs. The rat drops his weight down onto Chanyeol, uses his paws to knock the human’s thighs wide open. Chanyeol can feel his cock slide out of its sheath and rest against his own where it’s pressed up against the underside of the Kyungsoo’s belly. “No one will ever be as good for me as you are, will they? My perfect slut, taking whatever I give and begging for more.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say to that, not when Kyungsoo punctuates each sentence with a dirty grind, rubbing their cocks together. So he just garbles out a moan and squirms desperately beneath him.

He tosses his head back as paws grip tight as his hips and hitch them up for a better angle. Kyungsoo purrs and dives down to bite and pull at the skin of Chanyeol’s neck with buckteeth. He can feel the bruises blooming even though he can’t feel any pain, just nerve-frying pleasure all over his neck and collarbones.

He hopes he’s covered in purple, blue, and red by the end of the night. He wants everyone to know how well he’s taken care of, how good of a boy he is to deserve it.

Chanyeol’s mind spins and spins, thoughts blank except for _Kyungsoo _and _good _and _more please please more I want it I’ll be good._ Most of his thoughts spill out of his mouth as Kyungsoo laps at his lips and dips his tongue inside to trace the shape of Chanyeol’s teeth, whiskers and fur tickling his face. Kyungsoo purrs and groans, drinks in the way Chanyeol begs – Kyungsoo _loves _it when he begs, when he lets the rat shove the strongest vibrator he owns up his ass and turn it to the highest setting, sticks his tongue out and promises to to make Kyungsoo feel good.

“More? What is ‘more’? What do you want, big boy?” Chanyeol blinks his eyes back open, not sure when he closed them, and stares up at Kyungsoo, who is so, so, _so _much bigger than normal. Too big to just let him rut against his tongue, big enough to – Chanyeol whimpers, helplessly, hopelessly turned on. “There you go,” Kyungsoo grins down at him, “Wondered how long it would take my sweet little rat slut would figure it out.”

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol gasps, whimpers, _begs_. “Please please please! F-fuck me! I want – I want it.” He shifts and feels his ass cheeks slide slickly against each other, hole clenching at the thought of finally, _finally _getting dick.

Kyungsoo’s tail wraps around one of Chanyeol’s legs and forces it to bend at the knee, lifting it up and exposing Chanyeol’s pink little hole to the open air and Kyungsoo’s gaze. Chanyeol squeaks on reflex but doesn’t try to pull his leg back down, instead shifting his hips to completely present himself. Anything to get Kyungsoo to fuck him.

There’s a growl and hiss, Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowing the way they always do when he’s planning how to take Chanyeol apart. “Fuck you? Where?” A gentle, careful paw presses against Chanyeol’s hole. “Here? You want me to stick my dick in your ass? Fuck you, pound your hole until you come screaming on my cock? Fill you up with rat cum?”

Chanyeol nods, remembering the time Kyungsoo rutted against his asshole after he made Chanyeol fuck himself with the biggest dildo he had and then striped red, abused skin with cum. Took a picture of it and made Chanyeol come again just by whispering about sending the picture to everyone they know, letting all the rats in the city have a turn with him.

“Please! Wanna be full. Want you to fill me up, c-come in me and make me walk around plugged up.” Chanyeol’s head is swimming, worlds stumbled and slurred as he begs with tears in his eyes. He’s so needy, so fucking frustrated and desperate. He’ll say anything, _do _anything Kyungsoo wants.

If Kyungsoo wants to call in all the rats in the city to watch, livestream it across the world – fuck, if Kyungsoo wants to knock him up with whatever strange magic he used to grow so big, Chanyeol will let him so long as he _gets fucked_.

Chanyeol hiccups and starts to cry, and Kyungsoo leans down, twitching nose pressed to Chanyeol’s forehead. “Hush, baby, don’t cry. I’ll take care of you. You know I always take care of you. And you’re so good for me, wet and ready. Not too ready though, right? You like the stretch, like feeling used.”

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol nods. And he wants to feel this stretch more than any other, wants to feel Kyungsoo break him open, take Chanyeol like he owns him.

A shiver runs down his spine as his leg is lifted a little higher, Kyungsoo shifting between his thighs until something hot and firm is pressing against his hole. “Breathe for me,” Kyungsoo whispers, “you can take it.” And then he’s pushing past the little bit of resistance, slick letting him slide in.

Chanyeol moans so loudly he scares himself. His hole stretches, body adjusting to the thick, warm, heavy weight inside him. Kyungoo pushes in, in, _in_ until he’s bottoming out and Chanyeol can feel furry balls pressing against his ass. It feels so _good_, warms him from the inside out in a way none of his toys ever could. Feels better inside him than any human’s cock ever did.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groans as he holds himself still, nails pricking the skin of Chanyeol’s hips so nicely, “your ass is fucking perfect. Always knew it would be, hot, tight, wet, takes me so well. You’re so perfect, my sweet, perfect, good boy. Never wanted to fuck any human but you.”

Chanyeol’s heart flutters in his chest. He tries to find the words to respond, feels them on the tip of his tongue even as he sucks in sucky breaths of air.

Kyungsoo pulls out part way and thrusts back; all the words are knocked out Chanyeol in a high, needy moan. “More. Harder, faster, _please_,” Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut as he tosses his head back, rolling his hips back onto Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo purrs deep in his chest and licks a stripe up the side of Chanyeol’s neck before doing exactly that.

Chanyeol’s moans, keens, whines are all pushed out of him, pleasure ratcheting up his spine with every thrust. Kyungsoo meets his noises, spurs him on by thrusting harder and faster. Gives him everything he begs for and more.

“Always wanted to see you like this. Writhing underneath me, little hole all red and stretched around my cock,” Kyungsoo starts in on the dirty talk that always makes Chanyeol come so hard he can’t see straight. He whimpers and squirms on Kyungsoo’s cock, wanting to come but not wanting this to end. He doesn’t know how long Kyungsoo will be this size, if he’ll ever be able to have the rat’s cock inside him again. But Kyungsoo just keeps going, hiking up Chanyeol’s hips so that he’s constantly brushing past his prostate and driving him _wild_.

Chanyeol sobs at the pleasure. It’s so good it’s nearly painful, sharp and sweet, sizzling under his skin, eating him from the inside out. But it’s not enough to make him come. Kyungsoo is pouring filth into his ears, rubbing the entire length of his cock against his prostate with every thrust, but Chanyeol can’t come.

“What? Do you want me to come first? Want me to fill you? Need cum inside to get off? I’ll fill you up, shove in one of your favorite plugs, and then fuck your mouth. Make sure my little rat slut never has to go without.” Chanyeol’s moans get higher higher, body clenching down on Kyungsoo like it wants to hold him in. “Yeah, you want it, don’t you? Wanna stay nice and wet for me all the time, huh?”

Chanyeol nods, imagining the rat coming back to fuck him again and again, his own cum slicking his way.

Kyungsoo’s hips move faster and faster, pleasure spiraling higher for them both. “Close,” he hisses, “gonna fill you up. You’re so fucking beautiful, Chanyeol, so perfect.” And Chanyeol basks in the words, the sound of his voice, lets it drag him that much closer to the finish line.

Chanyeol’s head spins, time warping, losing touch with reality as his eyes slip shut. Kyungsoo comes with stuttering groan and Chanyeol can _feel _thick, wet heat spilling into him in pulses, painting his insides white. He can feel himself be filled up just the way he wants, drooling as he convulses with pleasure. It shoots all the way to his fingertips, makes him wail as he clutches at Kyungsoo’s fur, body singing electric. But he still doesn’t come.

Kyungsoo comes and comes and _comes_ and Chanyeol doesn’t, just has to lie there and squirm as the rat uses his body to milk his own orgasm, thrusting through the waves. It’s horrible and degrading, just Kyungsoo panting in his ear about how good of slut he is, how he’s such a perfect fucktoy. It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

The cum inside him feels thick, plugging him up. He wonders if there’s enough space inside him for it all. He remembers the cartoon porn he used to watch, one partner so full of the other’s seed that their belly started to swell. He smooths a hand over his own stomach and _swears _he can feel it starting to round out.

It’s so hot, turns him on so much that he starts to cry. And Kyungsoo is _still coming_.

Kyungsoo’s dick pulses inside him so quickly it’s vibrating, shaking against the most sensitive parts of him. Chanyeol dissolves into whimpers, brain screaming a million different sensations at once, threatening to send him tipping into overstimulation before he even comes. Everything is too much and not enough all at once and he doesn’t _understand_.

“Wake up, big boy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter open to daylight and Kyungsoo’s tiny body sitting on the mattress next to Chanyeol’s phone, inches away from his face. He’s normal-sized again, much too small to fuck Chanyeol through the mattress, and Chanyeol groans in confusion.

The groan turns into a moan halfway through as Kyungsoo puts a paw on the screen of Chanyeol’s phone and the vibrations in his body ramp up into a near unbearable intensity. He doesn’t feel full anymore, no warm, wet cum held safe inside his ass. Instead, Chanyeol clenches around the vibrator Kyungsoo had picked out for them to play with the night before. It’s nice, but nowhere near as good as Kyungsoo’s dick had been.

“I-I was dreaming,” Chanyeol manages through a sleep-heavy tongue. Kyungsoo nods, grin nearly evil as he crawls close and licks at Chanyeol’s lips. “Was a good dream.”

Kyungsoo hums. “I could tell, woke me up with your moaning and begging.” Chanyeol blushes and tries to hide his face, but Kyungsoo nips at his arms until he drops them back down to the bed. “Do you know what you were begging for?”

Chanyeol nods. “Think so,” he admits, “You…you were big enough to fuck me a-and I remember begging for your cock – _ah_, Kyungsoo, please turn the vibrator down! It’s too much!” He’s still so sensitive from the night before, made to edge himself for an hour with just the vibrator and Kyungsoo’s paws in his hair. He remembers coming so hard he nearly blacked out, falling asleep moments after his orgasm had faded.

“I told you not to fall asleep with the vibrator inside you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo watches him with beady eyes as he uses the app on Chanyeol’s phone to turn the vibrator up even higher. “Told you I wouldn’t be able to take it out by myself, that you’d be sore when you woke up in the morning. And what did you do?”

Chanyeol has to force himself to breathe through the vibrations, gritting his teeth and trying not writhe. He’s only allowed to squirm when Kyungsoo is settle in his bed on the nightstand, far away from too long limbs. “Fell asleep. Didn’t listen…like a bad boy.”

Kyungsoo scurrying up onto Chanyeol’s chest before the realization that he was a _bad boy_ can take hold. “Not a bad boy, never a bad boy,” the rat soothes, tongue raspy against Chanyeol’s face. “Just didn’t listen. And I was going to punish you by waking you up with the vibrator, making you suck me off, and then not letting you come for the rest of the day.”

Chanyeol whimpers, cock already straining against his stomach. He stares at Kyungsoo with big, pleading eyes, knowing better than to try and beg his way out of a punishment with words. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sighs, scooting forward until his cock is resting against Chanyeol’s lower lip.

“_But_, because you were begging so prettily for me – always beg so nicely, even in your dreams – I decided you get to come, but only if you come from just the vibrator and me fucking your mouth. Now, tongue out. You’ve got until I come before I turn the vibrator off.”

Chanyeol sticks out his tongue without hesitation, eyes slipping shut at the first taste of Kyungsoo’s cock. He doesn’t know how to describe the taste, only knows that he likes it, likes the way Kyungsoo’s dick feels rutting against his tongue. Likes swallowing all of Kyungsoo’s cum and being praised for having such a nice mouth.

Kyungsoo starts thrusting, fucking Chanyeol’s tongue like he owns it. Chanyeol moans softly and shifts his hips, whining as the vibrator shifts against his prostate.

He has flashes of his dream, of Kyungsoo’s dick up his ass, filling him with cum, leaving bruises on his hips. Kyungsoo had been so strong, heavy enough that if it had been real, he probably would’ve flipped Chanyeol over onto his stomach and took him from behind, fucked him face-down in the mattress and called him a bitch as he made him take load after load of cum.

Just the thought of it makes Chanyeol’s dick twitch.

Kyungsoo’s not as wound up as he normally is. He ruts against Chanyeol’s tongue for what feels like forever, panting and groaning whenever Chanyeol has to rewet his tongue and manages to sneak a lick in. That’s a reward though, getting to lick at Kyungsoo’s cock instead of lying still and being used like a toy. Chanyeol can’t help it, not when he’s already so close from his dream and the vibrator, body shivering and twitching with every heartbeat.

“Only letting this slide,” Kyungsoo huffs after Chanyeol gets brave and licks twice, “because I heard you begging me to fill you up with cum. You’re fucking lucky I love you so much. God, wish I _could _fill you up with cum. You’d probably be happy to lay around all day, let me fuck you whenever I want, even at work in front of all the employees, if it meant you’d be nice and full.”

And Chanyeol moans helplessly, mind imagining it vivid detail. On his hands and knees in front of the kitchen staff, against the wall in the bathroom, bouncing in Kyungsoo’s lap as they welcome guests to their restaurant.

“You’re so close, aren’t you, big boy? I can tell. You’re thinking about me fucking you where everyone can see – see that you’re my good boy, ready for me whenever I want.”

Chanyeol whines, begging without words for permission to come. Kyungsoo already gave it, implicitly, but he needs to _hear _it. Needs Kyungsoo to say it out loud, say he’s a good boy that deserve to come.

Kyungsoo’s close too, hips starting to stutter. And Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo won’t let him come for at least a few hours if he doesn’t come now. He’ll come eventually, because Kyungsoo _promised_, but it won’t be until he earns another chance, shows Kyungsoo how good he is. Chanyeol whimpers again and hopes that Kyungsoo understands.

“Fuck, I’m close. Such a good boy, can’t come without my command. God, I’m so fucking lucky to have you.” Kyungsoo starts to come, just tipping over the edge. He grabs one of Chanyeol’s too-long curls and _yanks_. “Come for me, big boy, come all over yourself.”

Chanyeol comes with a helpless whine, fisting the bedsheets. He feels Kyungsoo’s cum land on his tongue in spurts, swallows too early and some of it lands on his lips. He doesn’t care, too busy riding out his own orgasm, body wearing itself out as the vibrations against his prostate force his orgasm to last way, way too long, until tears start to well up from overstimulation.

Kyungsoo scurries away to turn the vibrator off. When it ends, Chanyeol relaxes back down into the sheets with a heavy sigh, ready to fall asleep. “Pull the vibrator out before you fall asleep, Chanyeol, or next time you wake up I’m edging you until you scream.”

“Okay, okay. ‘m a good boy, I’ll do it.” Chanyeol winces with pain as he obeys, pulling the vibrator out of the puffy, abused hole. His ass is almost painfully sore, and he rolls over onto his belly for some sort of relief. “‘m a good boy,” Chanyeol repeats, one eye cracking open to look at Kyungsoo’s face, desperate for approval. He almost always is after they play, even if it’s just a little game like this one, where there’s no safe words and all Chanyeol has to do is say that he really does want to stop.

And, like always, Kyungsoo crawls up into Chanyeol’s nest of curls and settles down, licking at Chanyeol’s scalp. Grooming him in a gentle display of dominance that helps soothe him to sleep. “Yes,” Kyungsoo says, “you are. My good boy, the _best_ boy. Sleep, I’ll get some lotion for your ass when you wake up again.”

Chanyeol smiles sleepily. “Love you, Soo.”

Kyungsoo pauses in grooming that one particular curl that will never settle the way the rat wants it to. Chanyeol feels him scoot forward and then his tongue rasps across Chanyeol’s forehead in his version of a kiss. “Love you too, my big boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Horny Town, I'm your mayor, Spurtacus (kill me)


End file.
